Visitor from the Past
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Someone from Ryo's past comes and finds her with the other Ronins. Ryo is a girl in this one. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong Ding Dong  
  
"Coming." called a female vioce. Opening the door a tall red haired women, says "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Ryo Sanada here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I talk to her?" asked a medium height brown haired man.  
  
"Let me see if she's still around."said the women. "Who should I say wishes to speak to her?"  
  
"Larry, tell her Larry Bauer."  
  
"Ok." The women walked into the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"What do you want Mia?" asked Cye, as he pushed Kento off of him, from when he had just tackled him.  
  
"I just cam to get Ryo." said Mia, Ryo came to stand beside Cye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a Mr. Larry Bauer at the front door for you." saud Mia. All of a sudden they heard a roar and a then a scream. They took off running for the front door. When they got out front they saw a man lying on the ground with a tiger standing over him.  
  
"WhiteBlaze !" everyone but Ryo shouted.  
  
"Get off him Blaze." said Cye.  
  
"Ya Blaze ..." Rowen was saying when he was interrupted by Ryo.  
  
"So you finally came looking for me. UH?" said Ryo with a glare.  
  
"Ya, kid. I've come to keep my promise."  
  
"Your a year to late Spike."  
  
"What your not 18 are you?" Ryo shook her head, "Then how am I to late?"  
  
"These people got me out." with that Ryo turned and walked away, WhiteBlaze following.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sage, "And how do you know Ryo?"  
  
"Look kid, I didn't come here to talk to you."  
  
"And we don't care. Ryou is are friend, and we don't like to see her hurt."said Rowen shoving his blue bangs out of his face.  
  
"Why don't we go inside, and then Mr. Bauer or spike or what ever can tell us how he knows Ryo?"  
  
"Good idea, Mia. While you guys find that out I'm going to go look for Ryo."  
  
"Ok Sage."  
  
"Sage be careful, you know how Ryo is when she's angry or upset."  
  
"Ya I know. Thanks for the advice anyway, Kento."  
  
"No prob. Goldylocks."Kento said, smirking has he ran his hand throught his ash-blue hair. Sage ran in the direction that Ryo had gone while the other's went inside.  
  
********  
  
"So what is your true name?" asked Mia as she gathered her red hair into a pony-tale.  
  
"My true name is Spike L. Bauer."  
  
"How do you know RyO? And what was the promise you made her?" asked Kento as he munched on a sandwhich.  
  
"Ryo was in the same orphanage that I was." said Spike , then he started to blush a little as he continued, "she protected me from the leaders of the gangs that were at the orphanage and the people who ran the orphanage. I promise her when I was taken to a foster home, that I would come back and bring her with me."  
  
**********  
  
"Ryo! Ryo wher are you?" shouted Sage has he walked through the darkening forest. 'If I was Ryo where would I go?' he ended up in a clearing near the bottom of a volcano. Looking up Sage saw a figure climbing up towards the top. 'Ryo, what are you up?' Sage slowly followed Ryo up the steep side of the volcano.  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing up here?" Ryo turned from where she was looking down into the volcano, and looked at Sage.  
  
"Nothing, Sage. Just thinking."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya its just..." she paused to think, "I don't know, its just hard to see someone from my past." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Visitor from the Past  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Someone from Ryo's past comes and finds her with the other Ronins.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not use this story for profit. And I do not own any of the characters except for Spike. *****  
  
"Ya its just..." she paused to think, "I don't know, its just hard to see someone from my past."  
  
"Who was that guy, and what promise?" Sage asked sitting down on a rock; Ryo sat down next to him.  
  
"His name is Spike L. Bauer. He promised me that he'd come back and get me out of the orphanage." Ryo laughed harshly, "He never came back till now." Sage remained silent waiting for her to continue. "You know what the funny thing about the promise he made was, I was the one to protect him from the people in the orphanage, yet he was the one who got the foster home. Probably because I had bruises from a fight the day they came."  
  
"Who was the fight against?"  
  
"A bully that liked to pick on me and Spike, back then I was called Dragon. Because of my fascination with fire. He had gone after Spike while I was on kitchen duty, I saw him through the window and ran out to stop him before he could hurt Spike. The one adult that ran the orphanage thought I was the one who started the fight and beat me, the next the family came and Spike got fostered out."  
  
"How old were you?" Sage asked after a moment of silence. Ryo had tears slowly running down her face, which surprised Sage, he knew that Ryo didn't like to cry in front of people even her friends.  
  
"12. And then when Talpa attacked I ran away to help the fight, was 14 then and then last year you guys and Mia got me out of there."  
  
Ryo looked out into the horizon beyond the volcano. "Now he's back and I just know that something is going to happen."  
  
*****  
  
". . . and then the Bauer's came and got me, Ryo was 12 and I promised to come get her when I was 18." Spike said looking at the other Ronins and Mia.  
  
"How old are you now." Asked Kento from where he sat on the floor.  
  
"20."  
  
"You said you would get her when you were 18 and you only come looking for her now? Rowen asked anger tingeing his words.  
  
"I went to the orphanage two weeks after my birthday to get her, but she was gone, the one running the place said that she had run away two days ago. I couldn't find her till now."  
  
"We don't want our friend hurt, we don't tell her what to do, if she wants to go with you when she and Sage gets back, then we won't stop her." Rowen said looking out towards the volcano in the distance, somehow knowing that the other two Ronins were there.  
  
"That's fine. Can I ask you all something?" The Ronins and Mia nodded. "How old are all of you?"  
  
"Sage, Kento, Cye, and me are 17 and Mia is . ." He stopped for a moment to think. "22, I think." He looked at Mia who nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Blaze continued to look out the window waiting for his master and friend to return.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I wish to thank all those who reviewed.  
  
Review please. 


End file.
